I Love You, Akashi-kun
by Project Alice007
Summary: Ini adalah kisah cinta rumit bersama Akashi Seijuurou. Ya, ini adalah kisahmu. "Terkadang mempertahankan sebuah hubungan memang harus dilakukan, tapi ada saat di mana ketika apa yang dijalin harus dilepaskan." (Akashi x OC!Readers) Slight Kuroko x OC!Readers. AU! [Chapter 5 Updated] Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **..**

[Name] hembuskan napas secara perlahan. Dia masih setia menunggu kekasihnya sembari berkali-kali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan. Sesekali gadis cantik itu menengok ke sekitar dan kembali membuang napas lelah saat tak menemukan tanda-tanda kedatangan kekasih hatinyanya.

Ini sudah hampir satu jam dia menunggu. Menunggu atas kata cinta.

Klise sekali, bukan? Mungkin akan terdengar begitu berlebihan, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Saat kita jatuh cinta dengan seseorang, terkadang mata kita dibutakan. Bahkan sampai rela melakukan apapun hanya untuknya. Begitulah yang [Name] rasakan.

Rambut lurusnya dirapikan, tangan kiri sibuk menenteng kotak bekal berisi _tofu_ yang [Name] beli dari uang tabungannya. Dia berdiri mematung di depan ruang OSIS.

"[Name]? Kenapa di sini?" Tanya seorang pemuda tampan yang baru keluar dari ruang OSIS dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Dari sorot matanya pemuda itu seolah sedang menerka-nerka.

"Akhirnya Akashi- _kun_ keluar juga." Sahut [Name] riang. "Ini." [Name] menyodorkan kotak bekal yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Akashi mengernyit, kemudian pemuda yang bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou itu meraih kotak bekal seraya mengulas senyum simpul. "Kau tak harus repot-repot, [Name]." Ujarnya dengan sebelah tangan mengusap surai hitam [Name] lembut.

Gadis itu malu-malu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah. Menunduk dan sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang garis wajah Akashi Seijuurou dalam-dalam.

Wajahnya kembali diangkat walaupun rona merahnya tak kunjung padam. "Ti-tidak repot, kok." Sahut [Name] sedikit terbata. "Akashi- _kun_ kan kekasihku. Aku hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang berguna untukmu."

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis malah. Putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu jarang tersenyum, tepatnya tidak sembarangan mengulas senyum. Hanya pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Manik dwiwarna yang menyiratkan kepemimpinan itu selalu membuat [Full Name] tak bisa berpaling. Sungguh menakjubkan.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih." Tutur Akashi. "Aku masih ada rapat setelah ini. Nanti kau pulang duluan saja, [Name]." Lanjut Akashi sembari berlalu meninggalkan [Name] yang masih mematung di tempat yang sama. Gadis berperawakan mungil itu menatap bayangan Akashi yang mulai menjauh.

 _Hanya begitu?_

[Name] berucap dalam hati.

 _Kenapa Akashi-kun seperti sedang berusaha menjaga jarak denganku?_

Pikiran [Name] mulai terpenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia sendiri tak mampu menjawab.

 **.**

 **..**

Dihembuskannya napas pelan. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan menuju taman sekolah, tempat di mana biasanya [Name] menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Akashi.

Sekolah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang. Saat tiba di taman, [Name] langsung menduduki kursi taman yang kosong. Kursi yang biasanya dia duduki berdua bersama Akashi.

Pandangannya menerawang ke langit. Pikirannya sudah melambung entah ke mana.

"Kau berubah, Akashi- _kun_." Ucapnya pelan tanpa sadar.

Ya, begitulah kenyataannya. Kemana Akashi yang selalu hangat dulu? Kemana Akashi yang selalu peduli? [Name] benar-benar merasa bahwa Akashi telah berubah, mungkin perasaan cintanya juga begitu.

Ingin sekali ia menangis saat ini juga, namun [Name] tak ingin membuang air matanya hanya untuk hal yang belum terbukti kebenarannya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bertemu dengan Akashi?" Tanya Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping [Name]. Dia adalah sahabat dekat [Name]. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan seakan malas kalau harus ditanya-tanya lebih lanjut.

Sakura terdiam sambil menatap raut wajah [Name] secara mendalam. Gadis yang suka berpenampilan layaknya lelaki itu menghela napas sembari merapikan topi putih yang tengah dipakainya.

[Name] menatap setiap lekuk yang tercipta sempurna di wajah Sakura. Pikirannya melayang saat awal dia berkenalan di awal pendaftaran sekolah dulu. Mereka berdua sama-sama datang terlambat dan mendapat masalah di hari pertama. Sejak itulah mereka akrab.

[Full name] bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bergaul. Dia cenderung pendiam dan lebih menjauh dari interaksi sosial. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja [Name] memiliki kenangan buruk tentang hal tersebut di masa lalu. Dia pernah dikhianati oleh sahabatnya ketika masih duduk di bangku SMP. Karena itu, dia menutup diri untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan orang lain.

Tapi semua berubah semenjak dia bertemu dengan Sakura. Gadis itu beda dari yang lain. Biarpun menyebalkan, tapi Sakura selalu ada di sisinya, Sakura tak pernah meninggalkannya. Awalnya [Name] begitu risih karena gadis itu selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, tapi lama kelamaan dia jadi terbiasa juga.

Lamunan [Name] langsung sirna tepat saat Sakura dengan sukses menyikut lengan kiri [Name]. Dia hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura yang sama-sama sedang tersenyum.

Ah, senang rasanya bisa memiliki sahabat seperti Miyawaki Sakura. Dia membuat pikiran negatif [Name] tentang definisi persahabatan menjadi positif.

" _[Name]-chan, aku bukan orang yang tega menusuk sahabat sendiri dari belakang. Percayalah padaku. Kita adalah sahabat hari ini, eseok dan selamanya."_

" _Kenapa aku harus bersahabat? Sahabat itu hanya omong kosong, sahabat itu hanya kepalsuan! Dan kenapa pula aku harus bersahabat denganmu?"_

" _Definisimu tentang sahabat itu salah, [Name]-chan. Sahabat yang sebenarnya adalah, orang yang siap membawa kita terbang tinggi saat kita sedang dirundung masalah. Dan apabila sayapmu patah, ada aku yang akan menggenggam erat tanganmu dan membawamu terbang ke angkasa."_

Kenangan itu kembali berputar di otak [Name]. Membuat pandangan gadis itu kosong selama beberapa saat.

"Hei! Jangan melamun, awas kesambet lho." Celetuk Sakura mencoba memecah hening. "Pasti Akashi sibuk lagi ya? Sudahlah tidak usah bersedih." Lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit kecewa dengannya, Sakura." Kata [Name] pelan. Sakura langsung merangkul pundak [Name] serta merta mengusapnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mempertahankan hubungan ini, [Name]- _chan_? Apa kau tidak lelah menghadapi sifat dingin Akashi?" Tanya Sakura.

[Name] hanya mampu tersenyum dan menegakkan pungggung supaya terlihat tegar.

 **.**

 **..**

Ketika rasa cinta telah pudar, haruskan sebuah hubungan kandas begitu saja? haruskah sebuah hungungan yang telah dibingkai hanya menjadi sebatas memori? Setelah itu dibuang begitu saja?

Kedua netra hitam [Name] sibuk menatap sebuah foto, fotonya bersama Akashi. Di dalam foto itu terpotret kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang entah kapan bisa didapatkannya lagi setelah ini.

Dia begitu merindukan sosok Akashi yang dulu. Akashi yang benuh kehangatan dan cinta. Salahkah?

Di foto itu tampak dirinya dan Akashi bermain _ice skating_ dengan butiran-butiran salj yang turun dari langit.

" _Kejar aku kalau bisa, [Name]." Teriak Akashi yang tengah asyik dengan ice skating-nya. Butiran salju turun menapak di tubuh. [Name] menatap Akashi sembari tersenyum hangat. Dia merapatkan jaket tebalnya agar tak kedinginan._

" _Sebenarnya kau bisa bermain ice skating atau tidak, [Name]?" Teriak Akashi lagi._

" _A-aku bisa kok." Sahut [Name] kesal. "Mau bertanding denganku? Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa." Tantangnya. Sebenarnya dalam keadaan itu [Name] sibuk menelan ludah gugup. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menang dari Akashi Seijuurou? Dia saja sama sekali tak berbakat bermain ice skating._

" _Kau yakin?" Jawab Akashi meremehkan. "Kalau kalah taruhannya apa?" Segaris senyum tipis terulas dengan jelas di wajah tampannya._

Lamunan itu terhenti saat sebuah kaki menyenggol kaki kanan [Name]. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura menunjuk ke depan dengan dagunya.

"Tuh." Tunjuknya pada guru bahasa jepang yang tengah menatap [Name] dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"Sudah puas melamunnya, [Family Name]- _san_?" Tanyanya. "Bisa tidak sekali saja kamu menghargai saya yang sedang mengajar? Jika kamu memang tidak berniat ikut pelajaran ini, silakan keluar." Tegas Sang Guru panjang lebar penuh amarah.

" _Sumimasen_." Ucap [Name] pelan. Sebenarnya [Name] bisa saja membantah, tapi dia tak ingin mencari masalah dengan guru yang satu ini.

"Baik, untuk kali saya maafkan." Ujar Sang Guru lagi sambil kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

[Name] menghela napas lega. dia menatap guru itu sambil merutuk kesal dalam hati. [Name] sangat membenci pelajaran ini, terlebih lagi pengajarnya galak sekali. Penjelasan dari papan sudah seperti angin lalu, [Name] tak paham sama sekali. Pelajaan yang sangat membosankan.

Di alihkan pandangannya dari papan ke obyek lain. Netra hitamnya menatap ke luar kelas. Dan yang tertangkap dalam jangkauan pandangnya adalah Akashi. Orang yang setahun belakangan ini mengisi hari-harinya.

Sayangnya, Akashi tidak berjalan sendiri. Ada wanita cantik yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis cantik yang [Name] ketahui bernama Momoi Satsuki dari kelas sebelah. Dua orang itu tampak terkikik bersama.

[Name] mengernyit tak suka. Wajar saja jika dia cemburu melihat kekasihnya berdampingan dengan wanita lain. Bersama gadis _pink_ itu Akashi bisa tertawa lepas, tawa yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah Akashi tunjukan padanya. [Name] meringis pelan mendapati fakta itu.

Dia meraih hp dari saku dan mengetikkan beberapa kata di sana.

 **To : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **sedang di mana?**

Setelah menekan tombol kirim, tak berapa lama ponselnya bergetar tanda ada pesan yang masuk.

 **From : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Aku sedang rapat di ruang OSIS, tolong jangan mengganggu, [Name].**

[Name] kembali menetap Akashi yang berada di ujung koridor. Sedang rapat ya? Rapat berdua bersama Momoi?

Dalam diam dia menahan sakit yang membuncah. Sakit sekali rasanya. Perlahan air matanya mengalir tanpa dikomando.

 _Hanya melihatmu begini kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan_?

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Pujangga bilang cinta itu buta.

Memang benar, cinta itu benar-benar buta. Bahkan meskipun telah mengetahui sebuah kebohongan, cinta akan membuat kita mempercayai kebohongan itu. Mengerikan bukan?

"[Name]- _chan_? _Daijoubu desu ka_?" Tanya Sakura setengah berbisik.

[Name] terkejut lantas segera menghapus air matanya buru-buru. " _Daijoubu desu_." Jawab gadis itu gugup. Sakura menatap dua netra hitam [Name], mencoba mencari kejujuran di sana.

" _Nande naiteru no_?" Desak Sakura curiga melihat bekas air mata di sudut mata [Name].

"Aku hanya terharu mendengar penjabaran Sensei barusan. Makanya sampai keluar air mata."

Sakura tercengang dan menatap [Name] penuh tanda tanya, "[Name]- _chan,_ bagian mana yang membuatmu terharu? Perasaan tadi Aida- _Sensei_ tidak mendongeng tuh." Terang Sakura penuh penjelasan.

[Name] menghela napas. Sejujurnya dia hanya tidak ingin Sakura mengetahui apa yang membuat dirinya sedih. Karena kalau sampai Sakura tau, pasti dia akan langsung memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Akashi.

Tidak bisa, [Name] sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam pesona Akashi Seijuurou.

 **Drrtt drrtt drrtt**

 **From : Shin-niisan**

 **[Name], aku akan ke rumah nenek, nenek sedang sakit. Nanti kamu pulang sendiri ya? Hati-hati di jalan. Hanya mengingatkan, bukan karena aku peduli padamu.**

[Name] menatap pesan singkat dari kakaknya. Setidaknya pesan singkat itu mampu mengembalikan senyum di wajahnya.

"Dasar."

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

Lonceng tanda berakhirnya pembelajaran dibunyikan. Seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong dan saling berdesakan menuju ke luar, namun tidak dengan [Name]. Dia tetap berada di posisi yang seperti sebelumnya.

Kelas sudah kosong. Sakura mungkin sudah sampai setengah jalan. Gadis itu bilang ada urusan dengan seseorang dan tidak bisa pulang bersama hari ini. Tidak apa-apa, [Name] mengerti. Setiap orang punya kesibukan masing-masing.

Sesekali senyum kecut terpatri di sudut bibir ketika dia kembali memandang sebuah foto yang menjadi layar dasar ponselnya. Tentu saja itu potret dirinya yang tengah tersenyum gugup, dan ada pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya.

Foto dengan latar belakang pohon natal.

Ah [Name] ingin bisa membalik waktu dan kembali di masa-masa manisnya bersama Akashi. Sayangnya hal tersebut hanya menjadi sebuah angan, dia harus bisa menghadapi kenyataan.

Dia sudah pernah berjanji akan selalu mencintai Akashi apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi- _kun_." Ucapan itu meluncur dari bibir tipisnya sembari mengusap layar dengan ujung jari. "Selalu." Lanjutnya

"Aku mencintaimu juga, [Last Name]- _san_."

Seketika saja [Name] terkejut dan langsung memutar kepalanya ke samping, netra hitamnya menyapukan pandangan mencari sosok yang baru saja bersuara.

"Kuroko- _kun_?" Sapanya sembari buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Sejak kapan Kuroko berada di sana? Ah iya, [Name] baru ingat kalau hawa keberadaan pemuda bersurai biru itu sangat tipis. "Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanyanya penasaran. Mengabaikan pernyataan cinta, [Name] dan Kuroko sering membuat lelucon tentang hal itu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, [Last Name]- _san_." Jawab Kuroko datar. "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" Nada itu tidaklah berubah, namun jika didengarkan dengan cermat ada nada kekhawatiran yang terselip.

"Aku hanya—" [Name] tak tau harus berkata apa, kalimatnya terputus begitu saja. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan sedang meratapi hubungan cintanya yang perlahan retak, Kuroko pasti akan menganggapnya menjadi sosok melankolis. "—bersantai." Lanjutnya sembarang.

Kuroko mendengus, "Bersantai?" Tatapannya seperti sedang mengobservasi.

[Name] sedikit merasa tak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu. "Ah iya, aku harus segera pulang." Dia mengganti topik pembicaraan, "Mama pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Aku duluan, ya, Kuroko- _kun_." [Name] segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk ambil langkah seribu.

"Tunggu."

Ucapan Kuroko lantas membuat langkahnya tersendat. Pelan-pelan dia menelan ludah gugup dan menoleh dengan tatapan kikuk, "Ya?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, [Last Name]- _san_."

Hah?

"Tadi Shintarou- _kun_ bilang padaku kalau dia tidak bisa menjemputmu." Tutur Kuroko. "Dia memintaku untuk mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumah." Tambahnya.

[Name] bernapas lega karena ternyata Kuroko tak lagi membahas hal yang tadi. Tapi tunggu! Shin- _niisan_ meminta Kuroko?

Dalam hati [Name] tersenyum geli. Kakaknya itu benar-benar sangat perhatian, walaupun cara menunjukannya sedikit aneh.

"Uhm... baiklah." Jawab [Name] tersenyum simpul.

 **.**

 **..**

Keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati koridor yang tentu saja sudah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang menjalankan piket dan beberapa guru yang sedang sibuk entah apa.

Sesekali [Name] dan Kuroko terkekeh pelan dalam perbincangan. Ya walaupun pembicaraan itu lebih didominasi oleh [Name]. Gadis itu bercerita tentang banyak hal, sedangkan Kuroko setia sebagai pendengar. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat [Name] bercerita penuh dengan semangat tentang film kesukaan atau tentang makanan kesukaan.

Kuroko dalam hati tersenyum senang karena gadis itu tak lagi murung seperti beberapa waktu barusan.

"Jadi begitulah, aku dan Sakura terpaksa pulang berjalan kaki karena uang kita sudah habis dipakai untuk memborong cokelat." Ujar [Name] riang. Kakinya tetap melangkah ke depan beriringan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan cokelat, [Last Name]- _san_."

"Hee? Kenapa? Cokelat kan enak." Protes [Name].

"Nanti kau bisa gendut."

[Name] malah tertawa lepas, "Tidak apa-apa, meskipun gendut aku akan tetap makan cokelat."

"Gigimu juga bisa keropos."

"Tidak apa."

"Cokelat akan balik memakanmu."

"Heeee?" [Name] mengerucut sebal. "Setelah mendengarkan akibat banyak makan cokelat dari Kuroko- _kun_ —" [Name] memberi jeda sebentar. "—aku jadi ingin berhenti untuk mendengarkan." Sahutnya sembari menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

Kuroko hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan gadis itu. Lucu sekali reaksinya.

Setelah berbelok di ujung koridor, [Name] mendapati Akashi berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada sembari menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang seolah ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Dalam diam [Name] bergidik ngeri.

Apakah Akashi akan marah karena dia berjalan bersama Kuroko? Karena yang [Name] ingat, Akashi tak suka kalau dia berjalan bersama pemuda lain, tak peduli siapapun itu. Egois memang, tapi itu membuat [Name] justru merasa senang. Karena artinya Akashi begitu mencintainya, benar? Cinta menimbulkan proteksi yang kadang terlalu berlebihan.

 _Uh! Gawat. Akashi-kun pasti salah paham_. Pikirnya.

Cepat-cepat dia berjalan mendekati Akashi dengan tergesa, meninggalkan Kuroko beberapa langkah di belakang. Dia ingin menjelaskan ini semua sebelum kekasih hatinya itu berprasangka yang bukan-bukan.

[Name] tau kalau Akashi bukan tipe orang yang mudah berpikiran negatif, tapi tetap saja dia merasa khawatir.

Napasnya berhembus tak teratur, dadanya berdegup beberapa kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. "A-Akashi- _kun_ —" Ujarnya, "—i-ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. A-aku hanya—"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Akashi menyela. Tatapannya tajam dan lurus menusuk kedua bola ata hitam [Name].

Terkejut, "Eh?" [Name] memberanikan diri menatap balik wajah Akashi. Wajah itu begitu dingin terhadapnya, sama sekali tak ada sorot kehangatan seperti dulu. Sedikit banyak, hatinya mencelos. "Kupikir, Akashi- _kun_ menungguku." Ucap [Name] mengernyit bingung.

Akashi membuang muka, menatap Kuroko yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia mendecih pelan dan kembali menatap [Name]. "Jangan besar kepala, [Name]. Aku tidak menunggumu, tapi aku menunggu..." Akashi melambaikan tangan pada seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. "... dia."

Sontak [Name] menoleh. Dan Momoi berada dalam lingkup pandangnya. Momoi Satsuki berjalan mendekat dari kejauhan. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum tipis.

 _Begitu ya? Jadi Akashi-kun menunggu Momoi-san?_

" _Sou ka_." Wajah [Name] menunduk dalam. Matanya terasa panas, namun sebisa mungkin dia tetap berusaha tegar. Dia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan sang pujaan hati.

 _Mungkin Akashi-kun menunggu Momoi-san karena ada rapat lanjutan_. _Mereka berdua kan anggota OSIS._

[Name] mencoba berpikir positif. Karena tadi ketika istirahat Akashi mengatakan bahwa dia ada rapat. Ya, atau mungkin begitu. [Name] mempercayainya seperti itu.

Wajah kembali diangkat, [Name] menyunggingkan senyum menatap Akashi. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ya, Akashi- _kun_. Semoga rapat hari ini lacar." Matanya sedikit terpejam menyipit, "Sampai bertemu besok." Senyum itu masih belum luntur.

Akashi tertegun dan tak menjawab.

Sementara [Name] berlalu menghampiri Kuroko dan melanjutkan perjalanannya namun melewati Koridor yang lain.

"Akashi- _kun?_ Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Momoi begitu melihat Akashi seperti sedang melamun.

"Tidak."

Jawaban itu tidak menjelaskan apapun.

 **.**

 **..**

"[Last Name]- _san_." Panggil Kuroko. Pemuda itu menghela napas lelah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya semenjak memasuki kereta dia memanggil Nama [Name] demi memastikan bahwa gadis itu tidak sedang melamun.

"Hm?" [Name] menjawab dengan gumaman pelan tanpa membuka mulut. Terlalu malas untuk berbicara, _mood-_ nya sedang buruk hari ini.

Dia duduk bersisihan dengan Kuroko dalam sebuah kereta. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu memandang sepatu atau apapun itu. Namun pikirannya terlempar jauh ke ujung samudra.

Kenapa Akashi bersikap seperti itu padanya? Kenapa Akashi tidak cemburu padanya? Bagi Akashi, dia itu siapa?

Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar bak kaset rusak di dalam kepala. Bisa saja [Name] membentak Akashi, meminta penjelasan kenapa dia memperlakukannya seperti ini. namun [Name] sangat takut. Dia takut Akashi menganggapnya merepotkan dan lantas membuangnya begitu saja.

Akashi itu idola, sedangkan dia hanya orang biasa. [Name] cukup tau diri untuk tak meminta yang aneh-aneh. Bisa bersanding dengan Akashi Seijuurou sudah merupakan keajaiban dalam hidupnya.

"[Last Name]- _san_ melamun lagi."

[Name] menoleh ke samping. Kuroko sedang menatapnya intens. Gadis itu selalu merasa tak nyaman ketika dipandangi seperti itu, karena dia merasa Kuroko bisa mengendus apa yang sedang mengggelayuti pikirannya.

"Aku tidak melamun, Kuroko- _kun_." Sangkalnya. "Aku hanya—" [Name] mengambil napas panjang. "—mengantuk." Kemudian napas itu dihembuskan berat. Dia merasa bersalah sudah membohongi Kuroko, padahal Kuroko selalu baik terhadapnya selama ini. [Name] merasa begitu buruk.

Dia pembohong besar.

Kuroko meraih puncak kepala [Name], menariknya perlahan menuju bahunya lantas membiarkan kepala itu bersandar. "Kalau begitu tidurlah, [Last Name]- _san_." Kuroko mengusap lembut kepala [Name]. "Kau pasti lelah—" _dengan semua ini_.

Gadis itu menurut. Dia tidak menjawab, tidak juga menolak. Dia menikmati setiap perlakuan sahabatnya itu.

Kenyamanan ini, andai dia mendapatkannya dari Akashi—

 _Ya, Kuroko-kun, aku lelah. Sangat lelah. Ijinkan aku terlelap di bahumu._

Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup, dan [Name] tertidur.

Usapannya tetap berlanjut, Kuroko sedikit mengintip wajah tenang yang bersandar di bahunya. Lantas sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan tersenyum kecut.

"Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu, tapi kenapa malah Akashi- _kun_ yang mendapatkanmu, [Last Name]- _san_." Tuturnya parau. Tentu saja tak ada jawaban, [Name] sudah berwisata ke alam mimpi, melupakan duka laranya di dunia nyata.

Hanya di dalam mimpi, gadis itu bisa terbebas dari segala luka.

Kuroko menyelipkan jemarinya di antara helaian lembut [Name], samar-samar dia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata bersamaan dengan suara kereta yang terhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu, [Full Name]- _san_."

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **.**

Hai, Elis di sini (^^)/

Elis masih terlalu hijau untuk bisa di sebut sebagai penulis. Jadi maaf ya kalau tulisannya kurang sedap dibaca. Masih belajar dan perlu bimbingan. Mohon bantuannya ya, Minna-san (^^)

Bagaimana cerita ini menurut Minna-san? Apakah terlalu amburadul? Sebenarnya chapter ini jadi satu dengan capter yang sebelumnya, tapi sengaja Elis pisah karena Elis pingin tau apakah story ini dapet respon positif atau justru negatif ._.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya (^^)

Tapi jangan flame yah TT—TT


	3. Chapter 3

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku, Kuroko- _kun_." [Name] mengusap tengkuknya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak gatal. "Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Bicara apa kau, [Last Name]- _san_?" Kuroko meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke puncak rambut [Name]. "Aku malah senang bisa memastikanmu selamat sampai ke rumah. Lagipula aku ini kan—" Pemuda bersurai biru itu menghentikan ucapannya. Sedangkan [Name] memandang penuh tanya.

"—sahabatmu." Lanjut Kuroko. Surai lembut [Name] diusap-usap pelan guna memberi rasa nyaman.

"Cepat masuk, hari sudah semakin gelap. _Obaa-san_ pasti khawatir kalau [Last Name]- _san_ terlambat." Ujar Kuroko lagi.

[Name] mengangguk paham. "Kuroko- _kun_ tidak ingin mampir dulu? Bertemu dengan Shin- _niisan_ , mungkin?" Tanya [Name].

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin lain kali."

"Hmm..." Gadis berambut panjang itu mengangguk sekali lagi. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok, Kuroko- _kun_." Dia melambaikan tangan setelah mengunci kembali pintu gerbang, sementara Kuroko masih berdiri di tempatnya. " _Oyasumi_." Dan [Name] melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

" _Oyasuminasai,_ [Last Name]- _san_."

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

" _Tadaima_." [Name] bergegas melepas sepatu dan meletakkan kembali ke rak. Kaki jenjangnya bergegas menuju ke kamar.

" _Okaeri_." Sahut wanita yang terduduk di ruang tamu, wanita itu segera berjalan menghampiri [Name]. "Kau baik-baik saja, sayang? _Kaa-san_ khawatir sekali karena kau pulang sendiri hari ini." Mimik wajah itu digeluti rasa penasaran yang membuncah.

[Name] menghela napas berat. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san_. Lagi pula, aku tadi aku tidak pulang sendiri."

Wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah?"

"Benar." [Name] mengangguk meyakinkan. "Kuroko- _kun_ mengantarku, sampai depan rumah." Sahutnya.

Wanita itu bernapas lega. Lega karena putrinya tidak pulang seorang diri.

"Kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk, sayang?"

"Sudah. Tapi dia bilang mungkin lain kali."

"Dia selalu saja begitu. Ya sudah,." — "Lebih baik kau segera ganti baju, _Kaa-san_ akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu."

[Name] Mengangguk paham, segera dilangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamar. Dia tak melihat kakaknya, rumah menjadi sepi sekali. Mungkin kakaknya belum pulang.

 **.**

 **..**

Tubuh ramping itu dihempaskan ke ranjang dengan kasar. [Name] lelah sekali rasanya. Tidak peduli dengan PR atau segala macam, dia ingin memejamkan mata sejenak. Tertidur sesaat di kereta sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa kantuknya.

Baru saja kelopak matanya hampir menyatu, dering ponsel memaksanya untuk kembali membuka mata.

 _Siapa sih? Mengganggu saja!_

Tangan mungil [Name] meraba-raba nakas. Karena tak menengok, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol gelas kaca berisi air hingga membuatnya jatuh dan menimbulkan suara pecahan yang nyaring.

Sontak saja [Name] langsung bangkit dari posisi.

"Oh—astaga ..."

Pecahan beling kaca berserakan, sementara ponselnya terus meraung-raung yang entah kenapa membuat [Name] semakin emosi karena tak kunjung menemukan di mana ponselnya berada.

" _God_ —" Dia menepuk jidat ketika teringat bahwa ponselnya masih berada di dalam tas. Langsung saja tangannya meraih tas sekolah yang teronggok di kasur dan merogoh isinya. Beberapa kali mengaduk isi tas, tapi sama sekali tak menyentuh ponsel. "Di mana sih?!" Ujar [Name] sebal.

Dering ponsel itu sampai terhenti, dan [Name] masih belum menemukannya. Tangannya masih terus membuka bagian-bagian tas yang lain. Alih-alih menemukan ponsel, gadis itu justru menemukan sebungkus cokelat di dalam tasnya.

Dahinya mengernyit heran. "Cokelat?" Siapa yang menaruh ini di dalam tasnya?

Cokelat itu disimpul kupu-kupu dengan pita berwarna merah. Senyum gembira langsung terpatri di bibir [Name]. "Pasti dari Akashi- _kun_ , dia kan tau sekali kalau aku suka makan cokelat." Ucapnya riang sembari memeluk cokelat tersebut erat. Jarang sekali Akashi melakukan hal seperti ini terhadapnya.

 _Mungkin memang benar, Akashi-kun hanya terlalu sibuk sampai dia bersikap dingin padaku. Dan bisa saja cokelat ini sebagai permintaan maaf darinya. Maafkan aku sudah berpikir buruk tentangmu, Akashi-kun!_

Dia harus segera menghubungi Akashi dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk cokelat ini. Juga meminta maaf karena prasangka tidak baiknya.

"Ah—iya! Ponsel!" [Name] sempat lupa kalau dia sedang mencari ponsel. Kembali diubek-ubek tas malang tersebut. Ritsleting tas kembali dibuka, merogoh ke sana-kemari sampai akhirnya ketemu, ponselnya tertimpa buku-buku pelajaran. "Pantas saja tidak ketemu." [Name] menghela napas lelah.

Layar selebar lima inchi diusap guna membuka kunci. Kali ini [Name] tersenyum gembira menatap layar dasar ponselnya. Ya, fotonya bersama Akashi.

Setelah itu [Name] segera mengecek _log_ panggilan, 4 _missed call_ dari Miyawaki Sakura. Gadis itu mendengus pelan. "Dasar Sakura, suka sekali mengerjaiku." Dia terkekeh geli.

Sekarang [Name] justru bingung. Dia harus menelpon atau mengirim pesan pada Akashi? Dadanya berdegup kencang tidak karuan. Persis seperti saat pertama dia baru memiliki alamat e-mail dari pemuda tersebut. Padahal setahun belakangan ini kan dia sudah sering bertukar pesan, tapi entah kenapa hari ini rasanya berbeda sekali.

"Telpon atau pesan?" [Name] menimbang-nimbang sembari menggenggam erat ponselnya. Tatapannya penuh kebimbangan. Kalau menelpon, takutnya nanti Akashi sedang sibuk atau dalam perjalanan, dan [Name] memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan saja untuk amannya.

Jemari tangannya lincah menari di atas layar, mengetikkan beberapa kata di sana.

 **To : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Akashi-kun, terima kasih untuk cokelat yang kau berikan. Aku sangat menyukainya—**

Belum rampung [Name] mengetik sebuah panggilan menginterupsi kegiatannya. Gadis itu menggerutu sebal. Kenapa selalu saja ada yang mengganggu?!

"Huh? Sakura?" Dipandangi layar ponselnya beberapa saat. Kalau dihitung sejak tadi, berarti ini sudah kali kelima Sakura menghubunginya. Niatnya [Name] akan mengabaikan panggilan tesebut karena mengira mungkin Sakura akan mengerjainya dengan mematikan ponsel saat diangkat, tapi niatnya menguap bersama rasa penasaran karena dering ponsel terus berbunyi.

 **Klik**

"Halo?"

" **[Name]-** _ **chan,**_ **gawat! Ini gawat!"** Sembur sakura tanpa basa-basi.

[Name] seketika saja sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. "Tidak perlu berteriak juga kan!" Protes [Name]. "Apanya yang gawat? Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

" **Akashi jalan bersama Momoi!"** Sakura tidak berteriak lagi, tapi nada suaranya tetap serius sekali.

Sedangkan [Name] justru terkiki geli dengan sebelah tangan yang kembali memegangi cokelat. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Akashi- _kun_ bersama Momoi- _san_? Mereka kan berteman."

" **Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau tidak cemburu kekasihmu berjalan bersama wanita lain?"**

"Dengar, ya, Sakura." [Name] kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. "Mereka berdua kan anggota OSIS. Jadi wajar saja kalau mereka berjalan bersama-sama. Mungkin Akashi- _kun_ dan Momoi- _san_ ada urusan penting." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Lagipula tadi siang Akashi- _kun_ bilang ada rapat sepulang sekolah."

" **Rapat ya?"** Sahut Sakura dari seberang, **"Apakah rapatnya termasuk makan berdua di restoran?"** Nada sarkastik terdengar jelas.

"Hah—bicara apa sih. Tidak lucu tahu." Jawab [Name] tetap berpikiran positif. Makan berdua di restoran? Akashi? Tidak mungkin. Akashi pernah bilang padanya kalau dia tidak suka makan di restoran atau semacamnya, pemuda merah itu lebih suka menikmati hidangan di rumah. Jauh dari kebisingan. Jadi ini sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi.

" **Tch. Kau pikir ini lelucon? Aku serius, [Name]-** _ **chan**_ **. Aku melihat Akashi dan Momoi di restoran. Mereka berdua makan bersama."**

"..." — "Kau pasti berbohong kan, Sakura?" Senyum di bibir [Name] perlahan luntur.

" **Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?"** Dari seberang terdengar Sakura mendengus tak suka.

Sementara [Name] terdiam membisu, tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Sakura tak pernah berbohong padanya, tapi haruskah dia mempercayai bahwa Akashi sedang—berselingkuh di belakangnya?

Apa benar begitu? Apa Akashi akan setega itu menusuknya dari belakang? [Name] semakin meragukan kepercayaannya. Dia sudah mencoba untuk berpikir positif, tapi perasaannya tak bisa dibohongi, dia menaruh curiga.

Baru saja dia merasa bahagia, sekarang sudah seperti ini.

Perlahan, cokelat dalam genggamannya terlepas. [Name] menggingit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata.

" **[Name]-** _ **chan**_ **?"**

Gadis itu mengatur suaranya agar tetap terdengar seperti biasa, "Uhm... Ya?"

" **Ku harap kau memikirkan sekali lagi tentang hubunganmu dengan, Hei—jangan menarik rambutku!"** Terdengar suara gaduh. **"Maaf,** _ **hair stylish-**_ **ku."** Jelas Sakura. [Name] hanya tersenyum kecut dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir.

" **Pikirkan sekali lagi tentang hubunganmu, [Name]-** _ **chan**_ **. Mau sampai kapan kau mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan Akashi yang seperti ini? Putuskan dia, kau bisa mendapat seratus kali yang lebih baik daripada bocah cebol itu."**

"Tidak bisa..." Sahut [Name] lirih.

" **Kenapa masih tidak bisa? Jelas-jelas dia sering sekali menyakitimu!"** Sakura meninggikan suaranya. **"Kau ini masokis atau apa sih? Aku khawatir padamu, [Name]-** _ **chan**_ **!"**

Hati [Name] semakin mencelos. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah terlalu mencintai Akashi. Kalaupun harus menjadi masokis untuknya, maka tidak masalah. Sekali lagi air matanya meleleh.

"Aku lelah, Sakura. Aku mau tidur." Ucapnya parau.

Sakura mengerti. Mungkin tidur memang pilihan yang terbaik untuk [Name] menenangkan pikiran. **"Hah—baiklah. Selamat tidur, [Name]-** _ **chan**_ **."**

Panggilan itu diakhiri, dan [Name] masih berlinangan air mata. Ponsel dibiarkan teronggok bersama sebungkus cokelat. Si empunya tak mempedulikan.

Hati [Name] digelayuti perasaan-perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Di satu sisi dia ingin tetap mempercayai Akashi, di sisi lain hatinya lebih memilih mempercayai sahabat dekatnya.

 _Siapa yang harus aku percaya?_

Andai tahu kalau menjalin cinta akan jadi segini rumitnya, [Name] akan memilih untuk tidak mengenal cinta. Cinta itu sudah dimengerti. Memang ada beberapa saat cinta itu menyenangkan, tapi lebih banyak menyakitkan.

Atau kalau memang punya pilihan lain, [Name] ingin melabuhkan cintanya pada orang lain. Orang yang sepenuhnya peduli padanya.

Tapi cinta tidak bisa memilih. Dia datang tanpa memberi pilihan.

"Akashi- _kun_ , apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Isak [Name] pelan. Ujung jarinya mengusap segerombol air mata di sudut matanya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh."

[Name] terkesiap.

 _Siapa?_

Pandangannya yang sedikit mengabur akibat air mata disapukan ke seluruh sudut ruangan untuk mencari sumber suara. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di dambang pintu. [Name] segera bangkit dari posisi, duduk sembari mengucek mata untuk memperjelas pandangan. Saat fokus telah didapatkan, tubuhnya seketika menegang.

"A-Akashi- _kun_?" Pekiknya terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa kau ke sini?" Sekali lagi tangannya mengucek mata untuk memastikan bahwa sosok yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya memang benar-benar Akashi Seijuurou, bukan hantu atau semacamnya. "Bagaimana caranya Akashi- _kun_ bisa membuka pintu kamarku?!"

"Lagi-lagi pertanyaan bodoh." Akashi berjalan mendekat dan membiarkan pintu kamar tetap terbuka. Kakinya melangkah tegap dan mengambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Dua manik mata berbeda warna menatap dalam seolah sedang menganalisa. "Kau menangis, [Name]?" Tanyanya.

[Name] mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Akashi- _kun_!"

Akashi menunjuk pintu, "Kau bahkan tidak menutupnya." Name mengikuti kemana jari itu menunjuk. Kemudian dia mengingat-ingat, apakah benar begitu? Seingatnya tadi dia memasuki kamar, berganti pakaian kemudian tidur dan— _crap!_ Dia benar-benar tidak menutup pintu.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku." Perintah Akashi.

[Name] menunduk, memalingkan pandangannya. "A-aku tidak menangis, kok." Sangkalnya.

"Begitukah?" Dengusan pelan dikeluarkan. Akashi meraih dagu [Name] dan memaksanya untuk bertatap mata dengan kedua bola matanya. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, [Name]." Kemudian Akashi menanggalkan sebuah kecupan tepat di permukaan bibir [Name].

Hanya sebuah sentuhan ringan, tanpa tekanan. Hanya dua bibir yang saling bersentuhan.

[Name] yang terkejut mendapat perlakuan demikian langsung mendorong Akashi dan mundur untuk memperlebar jarak. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekiknya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus, bahkan rona merah sampai menjalar ke daun telinga. Punggung tangan digunakan untuk menutupi bibirnya sendiri.

Akashi terkikik geli memandang [Name]. "Apa yang kulakukan?" Tanyanya. "Bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku menciummu? Apa salahnya mencium kekasihku sendiri?"

"Ugh—"

"Anggap saja itu ciuman selamat datang."

Wajah [Name] semakin memerah. Dia melempar guling ke arah Akashi supaya pemuda itu berhenti terkikik. Dan nyatanya berhasil, Akashi tak lagi tertawa. Dia menatap santai ke arah [Name].

"Jadi, kenapa kau menangis, [Name]?" Akashi meraih puncak kepala [Name] dan mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang. Gadis itu memejamkan mata menikmati.

Bukannya menjawab, [Name] justru balik melontarkan pertanyaan. "Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ kesini?" Akashi mengerutkan dahi tanda tidak setuju pertanyaannya di jawab dengan pertanyaan. Dia baru saja ingin menyela namun [Name] melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, baru aku akan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi- _kun_."

"Hah, baiklah Nona Keras Kepala." Hanya untuk kekasihnya Akashi akan sedikit menurut. "Aku khawatir padamu, [Name]." Perlahan direngkuhnya tubuh mungil [Name] ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Kau pulang sendiri hari ini, tanpa Shintarou- _san_. Saat aku menghubungimu untuk memastikan keadaanmu, tapi sambungannya selalu sibuk." Tutur Akashi. "Terima kasih sudah membuatku kabur dari rapat untuk menemuimu." Jelasnya lagi dengan sedikit nada sarkastis.

 _Akashi-kun_... _mengkhawatirkanku? Bahkan sampai kabur dari rapat?_

"Tapi Sakura bilang, Akashi- _kun_ makan bersama Momoi- _san_ di restoran."

"Ah—gadis itu benar-benar..." Akashi tampak gemas, "itu yang membuatmu menangis?"

[Name] mengangguk. Dan klarifikasi pun dijabarkan.

"Satsuki." Akashi membuka suara. "Dia yang menyarankanku untuk keluar dari rapat untuk memastikan keadaanmu, karena dia bilang aku terlihat begitu gelisah." Ujarnya mulai bercerita. "Dan Satsuki ikut keluar karena dia pusing berdepat dengan ketua OSIS. Kemudian kita pulang bersama karena rumah kami searah. Kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

[Name] menggeleng lemah.

"Aku lapar, dan aku ingat bekal darimu yang belum kumakan. Kemudian Satsuki mengajakku ke restoran supaya aku bisa menikmati bekalmu. Dan setelahnya aku langsung kemari, [Name]. Menemuimu."

Seketika [Name] langsung merasa sangat bersalah. Dia merasa menjadi orang terburuk di dunia ini. Sementara Akashi sibuk mengkhawatirkannya, dia malah memikirkan hal-hal buruk tentang Akashi.

Sungguh, [Name] tidak tau harus melakukan apa selain menangisi kebodohannya. Malu sekali rasanya.

Dibenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Akashi, air mata berderai menganak sungai yang membuat Akashi semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"[Name]? Kenapa menangis lagi?" Akashi mempererat pelukan. Telapak tangannya mengusap surai lembut [Name] menenangkan. Sesekali ciuman di daratkan di puncak kepala.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng lemah dan semakin terisak keras. "A-aku mencintaimu, Akashi- _kun_." Ujarnya di tengah tangisan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Derai air mata mengiringi setiap ucapannya. " _Daisuki, Daisuki._ "

Tangisan itu merupakan kombinasi rasa bersalah dan rasa bahagia yang begitu membuncah. [Name] tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Air matanya pun tak kunjung terhenti. Dia mencengkeram erat kemeja Akashi dan membuat baju pemuda merah tersebut basah akan air mata. [Name] tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Untuk beberapa waktu Akashi hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan kekasihnya menangis sambil merancau. Dia tersenyum geli. Gadis ini lucu sekali.

Entah sudah berapa menit tergilas, [Name] berhenti menangis walaupun masih sedikit sesenggukan. Pucuk hidungnya memerah dan dia melepaskan pelukan.

Wajah cantiknya menjadi acak-acakan, basah akan bekas air mata. Dengan telaten Akashi meraih kotak tisu, mengusap wajah [Name] sembari menggumam pelan yang membuat wajah [Name] langsung memerah.

"Berhentilah cengeng, calon istriku."

[Name] mendelik ganas. Tapi dia juga merasa begitu bahagia. Seolah baru saja Akashi mengajaknya terbang ke angkasa mengelilingi dunia. Membuatnya merasa begitu berharga.

"Dan berhentilah dekat-dekat dengan Tetsuya, aku tidak suka."

"Tapi Kuroko- _kun_ kan temanku."

"Tetaplah berteman dengannya kalau begitu, dan aku akan mengakhir hubungan ini."

Dan [Name] merasa tubuhnya langsung terhempas ke bumi.

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **.**

Terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca cerita abal dari Elis (^^) Terima kasih juga untuk yang telah memberikan review, fav dan follow (^^)

Semoga cerita ini bisa dinikmati hehe

Jangan lupa review ya! Berikan kritik dan saran supaya Elis bisa membangun cerita ini lebih baik lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

Kadang cinta memang butuh kesabaran yang lebih. Kita harus bersabar saat dikecewakan, karena semua pasti akan manis diujungnya, walaupun tak selamanya ujung kekecewaan selalu manis.

 **.**

 **..**

[Name] berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. keadaan masih terlihat begitu sepi. Wajar saja, ini masih terlalu pagi, dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan [Name] untuk berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali.

" _Ohayou_." Sapanya sesekali pada siswa yang berpapasan dengannya, tapi beberapa orang tak membalas dan mengacuhkannya. [Name] mendengus pelan.

"[Name]- _chan! Matte!_ " Sebuah teriakkan dari belakang membuat [Name] segera menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya Sakura tengah berlari dengan napas tersengal sembari melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

"Ah—Sakura, _Ohayou_."

Sakura sedikit membungkuk, sibuk mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. "Oh—hah—yoh—" Balasnya di sela-sela napasnya.

[Name] geleng-geleng kepala menatap Sakura. "Masih pagi, dan kau sudah berlarian seperti ini."

"[Name]- _chan_ sih!" Sakura menuding, "Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi [Name]- _chan_ tidak dengar." Sakura menyejajarkan langkahnya beriringan dengan [Name].

Gadis cantik itu hanya mengulas senyum simpul, " _Gomen_." Sesal [Name]. "Suaramu terlalu lembut."

Sakura mencibir memonyongkan bibirnya. "Sindirannya halus sekali."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa lepas sembari terus berjalan menuju ruang kelas. [Name] sengaja tak membahas tentang kejadian kemarin, dia tak ingin memperpanjang hal tersebut. Dia sudah menganggap masalah itu selesai sampai di sana, karena semua sudah dijelaskan oleh Akashi.

Mengingat tentang Akashi, [Name] jadi senyum-senyum sendiri yang tentu saja membuat Sakura keheranan.

"Wah, ada yang kesambet." Celetuk Sakura. "Senyum-senyum sendiri begitu."

"Jangan sembarangan bicara." [Name] menyikut lengan Sakura pelan. "Apa salahnya mengawali hari dengan senyum?"

"Cieee... bahasanya kekinian sekali."

Dan mereka berdua kembali larut dalam tawa di sepanjang langkah. Sampai sadar-sadar mereka telah sampai di ruang kelas. Sudah ada beberapa siswa di dalam. [Name] berjalan menuju mejanya. Netra hitamnya terpaku pada sebungkus cokelat berpita kuku-kupu yang tergeletak di mejanya. Dia langsung meraih cokelat itu.

"Ciee... Yang mengawali pagi dengan senyum langsung dapat cokelat. Dari siapa?" Tanya Sakura menyambar cokelat tersebut dari tangan [Name].

"[Last Name]- _cchi_ sekarang banting stir jadi penjual cokelat _ssu_?" Sindir Kise Ryoka yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Perempuan berambut pirang cantik itu saudara kembar salah satu anggota klub basket, Kise Ryouta. Bahkan cara berbicaranya pun mirip.

"Tutup mulutmu, Ryoka." Bentak Sakura yang pada dasarnya memang membenci Ryoka dari akar-akarnya. Dia terlibat suatu konflik lumayan serius dengan gadis itu. Ryoka hanya nyengir sembari meraih tempat duduk.

"Siapa yang mengirim?" Tanya Sakura lagi. [Name] menggeleng mengisyaratkan ketidaktahuan. Bahkan tidak ditemukan benda lain selain cokelat itu. "Akashi, mungkin?" Ujarnya tak begitu yakin. Cokelat tersebut dikembalikan ke tangan [Name].

"Cokelat dari siapa, [Last Name]- _san?_ "

[Name] dan Sakura seketika langsung menoleh, "KUROKO- _KUN_?!" Pekik keduanya bersamaan.

" _Doumo_." Sahut Kuroko pelan.

"S-Sejak kapan kau di sana?!" Dahi [Name] mengerut penuh heran. Hawa keberadaan tipis sih boleh saja, tapi kalau munculnya jadi mirip hantu begini kan jadi menyebalkan juga lama-lama.

Kuroko masih tetap duduk di bangkunya seraya memandang [Name]. "Sudah sejak tadi, sebelum [Last Name]- _san_ dan Miyawaki- _san_ masuk ke kelas."

[Name] dan Sakura sekejap saling melempar pandangan, dari sorot mata itu seolah keduanya saling bertanya 'Kau tadi melihatnya?' kemudian keduanya sama-sama menggelengkan kepala.

"[Last Name]- _san_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Tukas Kuroko lagi karena merasa terabaikan. Bagi Kuroko sendiri, memiliki keberadaan tipis juga ada tidak enaknya. Sering terlupakan, misalnya.

Cokelat di tangan di bolak-balik. "Oh, ini?" Tunjuknya pada Kuroko. "Entahlah, Kuroko- _kun_. Tiba-tiba ada di mejaku. Tapi kupikir ini dari Akashi- _kun_ , karena kemarin dia juga menyelipkan cokelat dalam tasku." [Name] tersenyum riang, cokelat tersebut disimpan ke dalam tas. "Biarpun menyebalkan, Akashi- _kun_ romantis sekali."

" _Sou desu ka_?" Pemuda biru itu hanya menatap datar.

"Uhm." [Name] mengangguk, " _Sou desu_."

Kuroko tersenyum kecut memandang [Name] yang tengah tersenyum riang. Mungkin tak akan ada kesempatan baginya untuk mendekati [Name], gadis itu sudah terlalu mencintai Akashi.

Andai dia yang menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dulu.

Andai dia bisa memiliki [Name]...

"Kuroko- _kun_?" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko.

"Ya, Miyawaki- _san_?" Tersadar dari lamunan. Wajahnya kembali seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Jangan melamun, masih pagi lho." Cengir Sakura. "Nanti kesambet."

[Name] langsung membungkam mulut Sakura secepat kilat. "Ahahaha jangan dengarkan dia, Kuroko- _kun_. Dia sedang kumat gilanya." Sakura sibuk meronta dan menggumam tidak jelas. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya memasang senyum simpul.

"Ah iya, aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada Akashi- _kun_!" Bungkaman tangannya dilepaskan dan segera merogoh ponsel dalam saku. Mengabaikan Sakura yang terus-terusan melempari umpatan untuknya.

Jemari lentiknya menari terampil menekan layar.

 **To : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Terima kasih untuk cokelatnya, Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **. Aku suka :)**

Ditekannya tombol kirim. Senyum riang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai balasan pesan itu masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 **From : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Cokelat apa?**

Balasan pesan itu terlampau singkat. Namun bukan itu yang membuat [Name] tertegun. Kenapa Akashi justru bertanya?

 **To : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Cokelat yang kau berikan untukku pagi ini :) dan untuk cokelat yang kemarin juga :) aku sangat menyukainya :***

[Name] mengirim pesan yang diketiknya. Dan secepat itu juga balasan pesan langsung masuk.

 **From : Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Kau tahu aku tak pernah memberikan benda murahan sejenis cokelat padamu. Yah, mungkin saja itu dari kekasih gelapmu, [Name].**

Gadis cantik itu menatap balasan dari Akashi dengan raut penuh kekecewaan. Kekasih gelap? Hatinya mencelos seketika.

 _Teganya Akashi-kun beranggapan seperti itu._

 _Kalau bukan dari Akashi-kun, lalu dari siapa?_

 **.**

 **..**

Di balik rak-rak buku, [Name] berdiri memilah bacaan. Dia memilih untuk menenangkan diri dengan cara larut ke dalam kesibukan. Dari pada berdiam diri di taman atau di kantin. Di deretan tempat duduk di sisi rak yang lain, dia mendengar suara gadis bercengkrama.

"Kau tau, Minami- _chan?_ Kemarin Akashi- _kun_ mengantarkanku pulang sampai ke rumah. senangnyaaaa" Kata seorang gadis di kursi.

 _Akashi? Akashi Seijuurou-kun kah yang mereka maksud?_ [Name] kembali memfokuskan pendengaran.

"Woah! _Hontou ka_?" Tanya gadis yang satunya lagi. "Itu tandanya Akashi- _kun_ sudah mulai mempedulikanmu, Satsu- _chan_. Kau benar-benar hebat!"

"Hehehe. Apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Satsuki? Sebentar lagi Akashi- _kun_ akan segera kumiliki."

[Name] membelalak tak percaya. Satsuki? Momoi Satsuki? Dia kan gadis yang bersama Akashi kemarin.

 _Bukannya Akashi-kun kemari berkata bahwa Momoi-san yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menemuiku? Lalu ini apa maksudnya?! Kupikir Momoi-san orang yang baik_...

 _Kupikir Akashi-kun jujur padaku..._

Perlahan tubuh [Name] melemas. Napas dihela perlahan. Pelan-pelan kristal bening mencair, mengalir melalui pipi gembilnya. Tak bosankah kehidupan memainkan perasaannya?

 _Terasa begitu menyakitkan_. _Di saat aku mulai mempercayainya, dia meruntuhkan kepercayaanku_.

 _Akashi-kun, nyatakah cintamu untukku? Atau hanya sepihak saja?_

Rambut indahnya diremat kesal. Air mata diseka dengan kasar, namun masih terus berlinang.

 _Sampai kapan kau akan terus mempermainkanku, Akashi-kun_?

[Name] memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dari perpustakaan, mengabaikan kondisinya yang kelewat acak-acakan, wajah kusut dan rambut yang mencuat kesana kemari. Baru selangkah dari pintu dia berpapasan dengan Sakura.

" _What on earth is going on?_ " Pekik Sakura menatap [Name] dari atas keb bawah berulang-ulang. Maniknya melotot seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. "Ini benar-benar [Full Name] sahabatku, bukan?" Tanyanya sedikit konyol.

"Kau berisik, Sakura." Tukasnya lesu. [Name] setengah berlari menuju ruang kelas dengan kelopak mata yang sembab, meninggalkan Sakura yang mamanggil-manggil di belakang.

Kadang sesekali [Name] terisak pelan. Pandangannya mengabur kala air mata kembali menggenang. Namun dia tetap berlari tanpa memandang ke depan, alhasil dia jatuh terjembab menubruk seseorang di koridor yang sepi.

"Ow—" Rintihnya pelan. Tidak sakit. [Name] langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Jatuh tapi kok tidak terasa sakit?

Iris hitamnya seketika membelalak saat mengetahui bahwa dia jatuh menimpa seseorang.

"Aa—gomen—" Ujarnya sedikit terbata, "—aku tidak memperhatikan jalan." Dia berusaha untuk bangkit, namun kakinya kepleset dan menimpa orang itu sekali lagi. Terdengar rintihan pelan.

"Ugh—"

"Ma-maaf, aku begitu cerobo—eh? Kuroko- _kun_?" Masih di posisi yang sama, [Name] memastikan dengan benar. Sebelum kemudian kembali untuk bangkit dan terduduk, diikuti oleh Kuroko yang mengusap dadanya sendiri pelan. Mungkin terasa sakit karena menjadi tumpuan.

[Name] begitu panik melihat Kuroko meringis seperti menahan sakit. "Kuroko- _kun_ aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Maafkan aku! Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke U—"

" _Daijoubu_ —" Kuroko segera memotong ucapan [Name]. "Aku baik-baik saja, [Last Name]- _san_. Hanya sedikit sakit." Kuroko mencoba menenangkan [Name].

"Bagian mana yang sakit, Kuroko- _kun_?! A-aku benar-minta maaf, sungguh aku hanya—"

"Ssstttt." Kuroko meletakkan ujung jemari telunjuknya ke permukaan bibir [Name], dan gadis itu langsung terdiam seketika. "Ini bukan salahmu, [Last name]- _san_. Tidak perlu minta maaf." Tegas Kuroko. "[Last name]- _san_ sungguh ingin tahu bagian mana yang terasa sakit?" Kuroko memandangi wajah sembab [Name].

[Name] hanya mengangguk singkat.

Diraihnya tangan kanan [Name] perlahan, kemudian mengarahkan telapak tangan [Name] tepat di dada kirinya. "Di sini."

Wajah [Name] seketika memerah. "A-apa aku begitu berat?" Gadis itu malu. Dia berpikir mungkin memang dia terlalu berat sampai membuat Kuroko kesakitan.

Kuroko menggeleng, senyum simpul terpoles. "Bukan karena itu, [Last Name]- _san_." — _tapi karena aku tak bisa memilikimu._

"L-lalu karena apa?" Tangan [Name] sedikit gemetar.

"Karena [Last Name]- _san_ bersedih, makanya dadaku jadi terasa sakit." Sebelah tangannya yang bebas bergerak mengusap sisa air mata di sudut mata [Name]. Gadis itu sedikit terpejam. "Jangan bersedih lagi, [Last name]- _san_. Wajah cantikmu menjadi kusut." Usapan itu beralih menangkup pipi [Name] dengan lembut.

Sontak saja wajahnya langsung memerah layaknya tomat yang siap panen. Kedua iris gelapnya bertatapan langsung dengan iris biru jernih Kuroko tanpa halang. "Uhm aku tidak bersedih, aku hany— "

"Oh, jadi begitu ya, [Name]?"

[Name] terkejut mendengar sebuah suara, sontak dia menarik tangan dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Betapa terkejutnya saat dia mendapati siapa yang berdiri di sana.

"A-Akashi- _kun_?" Bola matanya melotot seperti ingin meninggalkan tempatnya. Napasnya menjadi tak teratur. Tegukan ludahpun terasa menjadi begitu susah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Tetsuya, [Name]?" Manik berbeda warna itu menatap tajam seolah berusaha menusuk. [Name] tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap Akashi ketakutan.

"Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko lantas ikut menyebutkan namanya. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Tutup mulutmu, Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk berbicara." Tatapan mengintimidasi itu dialihkan, detik berikutnya kembali menatap [Name] dingin. "Ikut aku sekarang." Pintanya—atau lebih tepat disebut perintah.

Namun [Name] bergeming, tak juga berpindah dari posisi.

Pemuda merah itu mendecak pelan. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Tangan kekarnya perlahan terulur dan mencengkeram lengan kiri [Name], memaksanya untuk segera bangkit.

Tidak memberontak, tapi [Name] hanya merintih pelan. "Akashi- _kun_... s-sakit..." Wajahnya masih menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Akashi. "S-sakit..." Akashi tak menggubris, tak juga melonggarkan cengkeramannya.

"Kau menyakiti [Last name]- _san,_ Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko segera berdiri dan memprotes kelakuan Akashi.

"Lebih baik kau diam, Tetsuya." Akashi segera menarik [Name] ke dalam pelukannya tanpa melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. "Dan ingat baik-baik dalam kepalamu, jauhi [Name]. Dia milikku." Tegasnya penuh penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

[Name] mulai terisak menahan sakit, namun tak menimbulkan banyak suara.

"Ayo jalan. Kau perlu diberi pelajaran."

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **.**

Terima kasih untuk minna-san yang sudah membaca cerita abal nan gaje ini (^^) dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview :3

Di sini ceritanya Elis memang bikin karakter weak!readers. Jadi ya begitulah :3 Maaf kalo malah aneh :'(

 **RnR? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

[Name] hanya meringis menahan sakit yang berpusat pada pergelangan tangannya. Sepanjang langkah dia selalu disambut oleh tatapan-tatapan bengis dari para gadis—yang dia tahu sebagai penggemar Akashi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Akashi adalah idola. Sudah pasti siapapun gadis yang bersanding dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu akan menjadi poros kebencian _fans_.

"Akashi- _kun_..." [Name] memanggil, berusaha mengisyaratkan dari lirikan bahwa mereka berdua sedang menjadi sorotan. Namun sepertinya Akashi tak acuh dan hanya melengos memperlebar langkahnya menjauh, menaiki tangga dengan sebelah tangan tak melepaskan cengkeraman.

Gadis cantik itu mulai khawatir yang menjurus pada ketakutan. Takut pada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa saja berujung buruk. Terlalu banyak kemungkinan tidak baik yang melintas dibenaknya. Dia ingat Akashi pernah menyuruh untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Kuroko, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia hanya tidak sengaja menabrak pemuda bersurai biru itu.

Di luar itu, mana mungkin [Name] bisa secara tiba-tiba menjauhi Kuroko?

 _Akashi-kun, kapan kau akan mencoba mengerti tentangku?_

Wajah rupawan Akashi yang dipoles kerutan dahi sudah cukup untuk menyatakan bahwa sang pemilik merasa sangat iritasi meskipun sangat tipis. Kenop pintu kayu diputar, didorong pelan sampai pendar silau menyambut hangat keberadaannya. Akashi melangkah setengah menyeret [Name] tergesa.

Di sinilah mreka sekarang. Di atap sekolah luas nan sepi. Cengkeraman itu lantas dilepaskan. Ada bekas kemerahan melingkar yang membekas. Tentu saja keduanya sudah tahu lingkar merah itu berasal dari mana.

Netra dwiwarna Akashi menatapnya lurus tanpa berpindah.

[Name] setengah menunduk mengusap pergelangan tangan. Bahkan meskipun tangan Akashi sudah tak di sana, sakitnya masih begitu kentara.

Bukan bermaksud untuk enggan memandang, gadis itu terlalu takut untuk menatap Akashi. Kemarahan dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disepelekan. Setahun belakangan memang hubungannya dengan Akashi berjalan manis, tapi bukan berarti luput dari lika-liku konflik.

Ada suatu masa di mana kekasihnya itu menunjukkan sisi bengisnya—namun tak tertuju padanya—yang membuat [Name] ketakutan bukan main. Itu terjadi ketika Akashi bertengkar dengan sang ayah, [Name] ingat betul bagaimana raut wajah Akashi. Dia takut kali ini Akashi akan sama seperti hari itu.

"Akashi- _kun,_ maaf... aku tahu aku salah." Setengah keberatan, sejujurnya. Namun setengah dirinya memang mengakui bahwa insiden sebelumnya adalah salahnya. Atau memang itu murni kesalahannya yang berawal dari berlarian tanpa memandang jalan hingga membuatnya berada dalam jarak dekat bersama Kuroko. Tapi, hei! Itu hanya kebetulan, bukan? Dan sekali lagi ego membela diri masih mengerang protes.

Wajah cantik [Name] tertunduk kian dalam. Kaki yang meyangga tubuh perlahan bergetar merasa takut. [Name] sudah siap kalaupun Akashi akan membentaknya, akan menuding atau bahkan langsung memutuskan hubungan saat ini juga. Dia sudah berpegang erat pada keyakinan bahwasanya dia akan menerima kenyataan.

Toh hubungannya sudah tak berjalan manis, benar? Hubungannya sudah mulai gersang sejak Akashi meninggalkan sisi lembutnya—meskipun sesekali masih ada.

Kalaupun Akashi masih tak juga memutuskan, mungkin dirinya yang akan melakukan. [Name] tak lupa dia pernah bilang pada Sakura bahwa dia siap menjadi masokis demi Akashi. Nyatanya hatinya tidaklah sekuat seperti apa yang dia kira, perih berkepanjangan membuat [Name] berpikir untuk menyudahi semua ini.

Tidak apa-apa meski pada akhirnya dia dilabeli munafik, lebih baik menjadi munafik daripada harus menanggung perih seorang diri.

 _Aku_ _sudah siap_.

Namun apa yang [Name] khawatirkan tak pernah terealisasi. Tak ada hardikan atau sarkas tajam yang menyambangi pendengaran, tak ada sepatah katapun yang meluncur selain kedua tangan yang mendekap erat tubuhnya secara perlahan. Menenggelamkan segala pikiran kedalam dekapan hangat. Menguapkan kesadaran melalui sepoi angin yang melintas. Bahkan belaian lembut menyusuri surai hitamnya membuat kata 'putus' yang terlah tersusun rapi diujung lidah harus kembali ditelan.

Dua netra hitam membola, [Name] sungguh tak mengerti.

"Maafkan aku, [Name]." Tiga kata terucap begitu lirih, mampu menghancurkan segala pendirian [Name]. Meruntuhkan segala tekad yang telah susah payah dibangun.

Akashi tak pernah begini sebelumnya. Memang dulu sering berpelukan, namun tak pernah sebegini erat.

Pelukan erat dibalas, [Name] menenggelamkan diri. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti. Semua tindak tanduk Akashi, [Name] tak bisa menebak. Jangankan menebak, memahami pun gagal. Apa yang dilakukan Akashi menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala.

 _Apa yang terjadi padamu, Akashi-kun?_

"Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ meminta maaf? Bukannya Akashi- _kun_ bilang akan memberikan pelajaran untukku? Kupikir kau akan—"

"[Name]—" Akashi langsung memotong. "Kuperintahkan kau untuk memaafkanku." Satu kalimat yang meluncur berikutnya memanglah sebuah perintah, namun nada yang digunakan lebih tepat jika disebut memohon. Permohonan yang terselip rapi dalam ungkapan memerintah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi yang piawai dalam hal tersebut?

[Name] ingin menangis rasanya. Tapi yang mana yang pantas untuk ditangisi terlebih dahulu? Pendiriannya yang retak lantas patah dan teronggok tak berdaya di tanah atau ketidakpahamannya terhadap semua ini? Sungguh, gadis itu butuh jeda untuk menelaah sebaris anomali yang baru saja terjadi.

Pikirannya semrawut seperti dedaunan yang terserak di latar. Dahinya penuh kerutan yang sedikit mengurangi esensi kecantikannya.

Pelukan terputus ketika [Name] dengan kuat mendorong tubuh Akashi menjauh dan terhuyung kebelakang. Baju dan rambut panjangnya sedikit kusut, namun tak lebih kusut dari kepahamannya yang gagal.

"[Name]! Apa yang kau—"

"Kenapa?!" Teriak [Name] parau. Dua granit di kelopak mencair, menggenang menghalau pandangan. "Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ selalu membuatku tidak mengerti? Kenapa?!" Jatuh menetes sudah bendungan yang tertahan. Pada akhirnya, air mata yang selalu angkat bicara.

"Cukup, [Name]."

"Akashi- _kun_ kejam! Kau selalu membuatku terluka!" Isak [Name] setengah berteriak. "Dan lebih kejamnya lagi, kau datang menawarkan cinta saat aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintaimu! Kau kejam—" Lelehan membanjir membasahi pipi. Gadis cantik itu menundukkan kepala dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat menahan emosi.

Padahal selama ini [Name] selalu berpikir melakukan yang terbaik untuk Akashi, termasuk mengalah dalam segala hal. Bahkan dalam urusan hati. Dia selalu mengalah meskipun tersakiti atas perbuatan Akashi. Namun kali ini, biar sudah pemikirannya rontok berguguran. [Name] hanyalah manusia biasa, ada kalanya rasa sakit membuatnya tak mampu menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Hei, dengarkan aku—" Akashi berjalan mendekat hendak menyeka air mata, namun terhenti ketika [Name] berteriak padanya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Tangan yang terulur ditepis kasar. Napas gadis itu memburu di sela isakan. "Aku tak mau disentuh olehmu. Aku tak mau disentuh oleh pembohong!"

Akashi mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Akashi- _kun_ kemarin—" _mengantar Momoi-san_.

[Name] terdiam. Air matanya tanpa sadar terhenti bersamaan dengan kalimatnya mengudara begitu saja. Tidak, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Wajah Akashi nampak jelas meminta penjelasan. "Kemarin apa?" Kerutan di dahi tercetak.

Gadis itu takut, takut kalau Akashi berbohong lagi jika dia meminta penjelasan, dan takut jika Akashi mengakui kebohongannya. Sungguh menyebalkan, bukan? [Name] menggigit bawah bibirnya kuat sebelum kemudian beranjak meninggalkan lokasi dan berlari meninggalkan Akashi.

Lagi-lagi dia lari dari percakapan.

Sedangkan Akashi masih mematung menatap punggung [Name] yang perlahan hilang di balik kerumunan.

"Maafkan aku, [Name]."

 **.**

 **..**

"Ya ampun, [Name]- _chan_ kemana, sih? Sepertinya tadi lari ke arah sini." Sakura melongok menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari [Name], namun tak ada [Name] dalam jarak pandangnya. Justru dia malah menemukan Kuroko yang menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakang.

"Ah—Kuroko- _kun_!" Panggil Sakura berlari mendekat. Kuroko langsung mengalihkan atensi.

"Ya, Miyawaki- _san_?"

"Kau lihat [Name]- _chan_ tidak? Aku yakin tadi dia lewat sini." Tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

Kuroko menarik napas sebelum memberi jawaban. "[Last Name]- _san_ —bersama dengan Akashi- _kun_."

"Hah?!" Kuroko sampai berjengit mendengar pekikan Sakura. Menyadari telah berteriak sedemikian keras, Sakura lantas memperkecil volume suaranya. " _Gomen_ —aku hanya terkejut."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa Miyawaki- _san_ begitu terkejut? Bukankah sudah sewajarnya kalau—" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan sebentar kemudian kembali lagi, "—sepasang kekasih bersama-sama?"

"Ya, kau benar, Kuroko- _kun_." Sakura menggut-manggut paham. "Tapi Akashi itu kan—" _lelaki yang tidak baik. Dia pasti akan menyakiti [Name]-chan lagi._

Sakura menatap Kuroko yang menanti kelanjutan ucapannya. Tak ingin menjelek-jelekan orang lain, Sakura kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Ah tidak, lupakan." Ujarnya. "Aku harus mencari [Name]- _chan_ sekarang." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Kuroko.

"Akan kubantu, aku sepertinya tahu [Last Name]- _san_ ada di mana."

"Hm. Oke."

 **.**

 **..**

"[Last Name]- _san_ , yakin tidak perlu di antar? Wajahmu pucat, Sensei takut ada apa-apa di jalan."

"Tidak perlu, Sensei. Aku pasti selamat sampai rumah."

Wali kelas tersebut masih saja tampak cemas. "Hah, baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi Sensei, ya?" [Name] mengangguk singkat. "Semoga cepat sembuh."

" _Arigatou, Sensei_." [Name] membungkuk dan segera meninggalkan ruang guru dengan tas tersampir di pundak. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini dengan ijin sakit. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, [Name] memang merasa tidak enak badan.

Di dalam bus, dia hanya terdiam bersandar menatap jendela tanpa melakukan gerakan yang berarti. Kelopak mata begitu sembab, wajah cantiknya nampak lelah begitu jelas terlihat.

Mengusir kebosanan, _headset_ dijejalkan ke telinga, mp3 diputar melalui ponsel tanpa melihat lagu apa yang akan mengalun. Biarlah Dewi Fortuna yang memilih lagu untuk menemani.

 _Just a simple touch, just a little glance, makes me like flying._

"Hah— _Bulletproof_." Ujarnya tanpa sadar mengucap judul lagu yang mengalun memanjakan telinga. Tidak pantas jika disebut memanjakan, karena lagu itu terasa seperti sedang menyindir dirinya. Membuatnya teringat hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Akashi namun mampu meruntuhkan keteguhannya.

 _I'm trying not to think about all the things you did before. But sometimes it all just get to me, i can't take it anymore._

[Name] meringis mendengarkan suara Kerli yang terus bernyanyi, nanyian yang terasa begitu menusuk tepat di dada. "Bahkan lagu pun menyindir." Ujarnya pelan. Matanya perlahan-lahan terpejam. Sesekali tersenyum kecut mendengarkan kisah sedihnya yang terputar melalui mp3.

 _I'll stay with you, but remember be careful what you do. 'Cause i'm not bulletproof_. _I'm not bulletproof_.

Satu hal yang [Name] tidak mengerti tentang dirinya, meskipun lagu itu mencacinya habis-habisan, tapi dia tak juga mengganti lagunya. Dia membiarkan lagu itu terus mencercanya sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

 **.**

 **..**

"Kau yakin [Name]- _chan_ ada di sana, Kuroko- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura ragu. "Bukannya seluruh siswa dilarang pergi ke atap sekolah?"

Memang dilarang sebetulnya. Bukan apa-apa, karena kerap kali ketika sedang bersantai di atap, sebagian siswa membandel enggan masuk kelas ketika bel berbunyi. Karena itu, tahun kemarin dikeluarkan peratutan baru—meskipun masih sering dilanggar.

" _Hai'_ ," Jawab Kuroko mantap. "Aku yakin, Miyawaki- _san_." Netra birunya melirik ke arah pintu yang tak tertutup. "Pintunya terbuka."

"Ayo kita ke sana!" Sakura tergesa menaiki anak tangga.

"Jangan berlarian, Miyawaki- _san_ , nanti kau jatuh." Pemuda bersurai biru itu menyusul, mengekor di belakang.

Sakura langsung menapakkan kaki di anak tangga terakhir, dan di sambut oleh sosok Akashi yang menatap arah pintu tanpa ekspresi. Andaikan Sakura tidak kenal, mungkin dia akan menganggap yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya saat ini adalah manekin berseragam. Sayang sekali, dia sudah terlanjur mengetahui.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, mencari sosok [Full Name].

"Sudah kubilang kan, Miyawaki- _san_ , [Last Name]- _san_ ada di si—"Kuroko yang baru mencapai puncak lantas menghentikan ucapannya kala netra biru tak menemukan sosok lain selain pria bersurai merah yang berdiri di sana. "—ni."

"Akashi, di mana [Name]- _chan_?" Tanya Sakura pada poin utama seraya melangkah mendekat. Sementara Akashi masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hei! Aku bertanya pada—"

"Aku tidak tahu." Potong Akashi cepat dengan ekor mata yang melirik sekilas ke arah Kuroko. "Dan aku tidak mau tahu."

"Apa katamu?!" Sakura tak bisa menampung emosi membludak yang langsung tumpah ruah saat mendengar ucapan Akashi. Tidak mau tahu? Tidak mau tahu tentang kekasihnya sendiri?

Sakura melayangkan tangan kanannya hendak memberi bekas pada sisi wajah Akashi namun segera di tahan oleh Kuroko yang bergerak cepat mendekat. "Miyawaki- _san_ , _yamete kudasai_." Namun Sakura tetap meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku, Kuroko- _kun_! Aku ingin menghajar orang berengsek ini!"

"Menghajar Akashi- _kun_ tak akan membuatmu menemukan [Last Name]- _san,_ Miyawaki- _san_." Kuroko memegang kuat pergelangan tangan Sakura. Netra birunya menatap langsung bola mata berbeda warna milik Akashi. "Di mana [Last name]- _san,_ Akashi- _kun_?"

Pemuda merah itu memasukkan dua tangannya ke saku. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. "Entahlah," Jawabnya, "Mungkin dia sedang menangis di kamar mandi atau—"

 **BUGH**

Akashi langsung tersungkur ke belakang mendarat di lantai. Rasa sakit di sisi kiri wajahnya dia yakini berasal dari tangan Kuroko yang mengepal. Dia membelalak tak percaya, Kuroko yang biasanya terlihat tenang, kini sangat terlihat berbeda. Yeah, Kuroko sendiri juga tak menyangka tindakannya akan sebegini jauh; melakukan kekerasan.

Semua itu adalah reflek. Reflek ketika Akashi tampak sangat tak peduli terhadap [Name].

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada [Last Name]- _san_ , Akashi- _kun_?" Geramnya iritasi.

"Yang kulakukan? Kau tak pantas tahu apa yang kulakukan, Tetsuya. Aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya karena dia **milikku** _._ "

"Kau—"

"Kuroko- _kun_ _yamete!_ " Sakura membentak. Seingatnya, bukankah Kuroko yang melarangnya untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan pada Akashi? Kenapa sekarang jadi begini?

Akashi menyeringai sembari mengusap rasa panas yang menjalar di pipi kirinya. "Heh, tak kusangka kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, Tetsuya." Dia bangkit dari posisi. "Untuk orang yang hanya mengerti basket, pukulanmu tak ada apa-apanya."

Setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat tersebut, Akashi balas melayangkan tinjunya di perut Kuroko. Tak ayal pemuda biru itu terbatuk, mengerang kesakitan dan jatuh terduduk. Kedua tangannya memegangi bekas pukulan Akashi setengah meringkuk.

"Kuroko- _kun_ —"

"Kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi, Tetsuya." Manik dwiwarna pemuda merah marun itu berkilat-kilat. "Jauhi [Name]." Ujarnya penuh determinasi.

Di luar dugaan, Kuroko justru tertawa lepas melupakan sakitnya. Membuat Akashi mengernyit keheranan.

"Tidak akan." Sahut Kuroko setelahnya. "Aku tak akan pernah menjauhi [Last Name]- _san_." Pemuda biru itu dibantu berdiri oleh Sakura, meskipun nyeri masih menyerang berpusat di perut.

Akashi tak menjawab. Namun dua bola mata yang berkilat tajam melebar itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa sang empunya tidak puas dengan jawaban yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Kuroko.

"Ayo pergi, Kuroko- _kun_. Tak ada untungnya kita mengurusi bajingan seperti dia." Tutur Sakura ketus dibumbui sarkas sembari memapah Kuroko meninggalkan lokasi.

Tersisalah Akashi seorang diri. Yang kembali mematung bak manekin berseragam. Tak lama, muncul gadis bersurai merah jambu dari balik daun pintu berjalan hati-hati mendekati Akashi. Wajahnya tampak begitu khawatir.

"Akashi _-kun daijoubu desu ka_?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Satsuki. Tidak usah khawatir" Jawabnya. "Kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan?" Ekor matanya melirik ke samping.

Momoi mengangguk. Wajahnya tidak begitu ceria. "Sampai kapan kau seperti ini Akashi- _kun_? Aku merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal seperti itu kepada [Last Name]- _san_. Kau membuatku seperti orang jahat." Rasa bersalah tercetak jelas melalui air mukanya.

"Sebentar lagi akan berakhir."

 **.**

 **..**

Di kamar, [Name] meringkuk di balik selimut. Dibuka kembali album foto lama berisikan potret dirinya dan Akashi. Ibu jemarinya mengusap salah satu foto yang tampak di sana. Dia dan Akashi tersenyum bersama.

Dadanya sesak. Memikirkan perubahan sikap Akashi yang begitu menyakiti kepalanya, menyakiti hatinya. Dia ingin Akashinya kembali seperti dulu.

"Akashi- _kun_ , _doushite_..." Tanyanya pada obyek tak hidup di dalam album. Granit mengkilap di balik kelopak lambat lain mulai tergerus dan mengalir menganak sungai.

"Kau selalu membuatku menangis, tapi kau juga selalu membuatku tak bisa melepaskanmu..." Isakan membuat suaranya parau. Pikiran [Name] kembali melayang jauh, seakan tak lelah mengusik kenangan lampau yang pada akhirnya semakin menyakiti batinnya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Akashi- _kun_? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Manik hitamnya bersembunyi seakan enggan menatap kenyataan. [Name] menutup album, meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula; di laci.

Mungkin tidur akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Baru saja dia akan memejamkan mata, ketukan pintu menyurutkan niatnya.

"[Name]?" Sapa suara dari luar.

Ah itu suara Shin- _niisan._

"Boleh _Nii-san_ masuk?"

"Pintunya tidak dikunci." Sahut [Name] setengah berteriak.

Pintu kemudian terbuka, dua netra hijau Shintarou lantas disambut oleh buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai kamar sedangkan pemiliknya menggulung diri di balik selimut. Pemuda bersurai senada klorofil itu mengernyit heran. Adiknya bukanlah tipe orang yang jorok, gadis itu tak mungkin membiarkan kamarnya berantakan seperti ini.

Shintarou melangkahkan kakinya masuk, berjalan mendekat dan mendaratkan diri di tepi kasur. Ditatapnya [Name] yang masih setia dengan posisi semula. Dia bisa melihat wajah sang adik yang begitu kusut, ada bekas air mata di ujung matanya.

"Hei, kau kenapa, _nodayo_?" Tanyanya pelan seperti berusaha untuk tidak menganggu.

[Name] menggeleng pelan. Diulas senyum selebar mungkin untuk meyakinkan. [Name] bukannya tak ingin berbagi, hanya saja dia tahu kalau kakaknya pasti juga memiliki masalah tersendiri. [Name] tak ingin membebani kakaknya dengan curhat tentang kisah cinta monyet yang sedang mengombangpambingkan perasaannya.

Tahu bahwa adiknya keras kepala, Shintarou mencari cara lain dengan mengajukan pertanyaan tak sama namun intinya serupa. "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?" Shintarou yang terkenal _tsundere_ kini meninggalkan ke- _tsundere_ -annya demi adik tersayang. "Aku peduli padamu, tahu." Cicitnya kemudian.

[Name] tersenyum simpul. Hanya mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu, dua sisi pipi kakaknya tampak merona. [Name] paham kenapa, karena kakaknya tidak pernah berkata demikian sebelum ini. Pasti itu sangat berat baginya. Mau tak mau senyum tulus mengambang dibibir.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Ketus Shintarou melihat adiknya senyam-senyum misterius. Hangat di kedua pipinya semakin menjalar. Walaupun enggan di akui secara verbal, Shintarou lega adiknya tersenyum kembali.

"Bukan apa-apa," Sahut [Name] riang. "Aku senang melihat _Nii-san_ jujur seperti tadi hehe..." Ujarnya diselingi tawa. Tak ayal mengundang delikan tajam dari sang kakak dari balik bingkai kacamata.

Shintarou menaikkan bingkai kacamata untuk menghilangkan canggung. Dehaman singkat dilakukan sebelum kembal bersuara. "Jadi, kau kenapa? Bertengkar dengan pacarmu lagi?"

[Name] membenahi posisi menjadi duduk sambil bersandar pada sandaran belakang. Kedua tangannya masih setia memeluk guling bergambar _Hello Kitten_ hadiah dari kakaknya tempo waktu lalu. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Bukan bertengkar sih sebenarnya, tapi aku yang marah padanya." Bibir mungilnya mengerucut sebal.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia menyebalkan. Akashi- _kun_ selalu membuatku tidak mengerti—"

Shintarou langsung berjengit kaget. Dua bola dari balik kacamata itu seakan hendak ke luar dari tempatnya.

"—selain itu dia juga selalu—"

"Akashi?" Shintarou memotong ucapan [Name]. [Name] pun mengernyit menatap sang kakak. "Maksudmu, Akashi Seijuurou?" Manik hijau itu nampak iritasi. Kerutan di dahi tercetak begitu jelas membuat dua alis bersentuhan.

[Name] mengangguk. " _Nii-san_ kenal dengan Akashi- _kun_?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan sang adik, Shintarou kembali melontakan pertanyaan. "Kau berpacaran dengan Akashi Seijuurou?!" Suaranya meninggi ketika menyebut nama Akashi, [Name] terkejut bukan main melihat reaksi kakaknya.

Lagi-lagi dia mengangguk pelan. Kenapa kakaknya terlihat marah?

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Jemari kurus Shintarou memijat dahi secara kasar dan melepas bingkai kacamata, memandang lurus manik hitam sang adik tanpa perantara. Manik hijau itu berkilat tajam penuh amarah.

"Kau tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki itu, [Name]!"

[Name] kembali berjingkat terkejut. Tirai matanya berkedip beberapa kali menatap kakaknya yang terlihat begitu serius. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dan lagi—kenapa tiba-tiba kakaknya melarangnya untuk berpacaran dengan Akashi?

" _Nii..._ — _san_..." Ujar [Name] bergetar, suaranya parau menekan rasa takutnya. Takut menatap Shintarou yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Sadar bahwa membuat sang adik ketakutan, Shintarou kembali memasang kacamata dan kembali seperti semula. "Maaf aku membuatmu takut." Suaranya melembut. "Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, [Name]." Dia kembali mendudukkan diri. Diraihnya wajah [Name] dengan menangkupkan dua telapak tangan di pipi.

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah. Tak berucap apapun. Dia masih sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh kakaknya barusan. Selama ini Shintarou tak pernah bersikap seperti itu ketika melarangnya. Pernah suatu kali [Name] minta ponsel baru, dan Shintarou melarangnya, namun tidak sampai seperti tadi.

"Dengarkan aku, [Name]. Kau harus meninggalkan lelaki itu, kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya." Tuturnya penuh keseriusan.

"Tapi... kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya." Sahut Shintarou cepat. "Kau boleh berkencan, tapi tidak dengan Akashi, [Name]."

[Name] kembali terdiam menatap lurus sang kakak tanpa menuturkan apapun.

 _God... Apa lagi ini?_

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **.**

Hai minna, apa kabar? (^^)

Semoga selalu baik ya, biar bisa baca cerita buatan Elis (^^;) hehehe

Terima kasih untuk minna-san yang sudah membaca cerita abal nan gaje ini (^^) dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview :3

Gimana pendapat minna tentang chapter ini?

Ayo tuliskan kesan kesan di kotak review :D

 **RnR? :3**


End file.
